


Coming Home

by koolbrunette06



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolbrunette06/pseuds/koolbrunette06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight against the minions, it's time tat Sarada gets the closure she needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

After the rather long and boring against the army of onion minions, the Konoha nins awaited for the arrival of a unit dispatched by Shikamaru under Naruto’s request. They were to take what was left of these minions into custody, in order to interrogate and to find out more about them, much to Sasuke’s displeasure.

“Dobe, why bother to send a team to capture them when I can just destroy them right now” Sasuke said

“Because teme, we need to figure out what they are, where they come from, and whether or not the pose a threat to the village” He said

“They wouldn’t pose a threat to the village if you just let me cast Amaterasu on them” The dark-haired ninja replied

“Sasuke, enough, I’ve already decided dattebayo. Besides, you have more pressing matters to attend to” Naruto said, looking at the figures behind him. Sasuke followed his gaze to see that he was looking at his wife, Sakura Uchiha who was healing his daughter, Sarada Uchiha. 

“What about them?” He asked

“What about--? Godammit Sasuke, your daughter is questioning who her real parents are” He said, very frustrated with the situation

“Why would she be questioning her lineage. It’s obvious whose daughter she is?” Sasuke asked

“Yea, well not to her it isn’t. Look Sasuke, while we wait for the team to arrive, go talk to your daughter, hell, go meet your daughter and ease her worries” Naruto said. Sasuke merely looked at him and nodded before turning and heading her way. Naruto looked at him briefly before turning and facing the one known as Suigetsu. 

“AND YOU! Where the hell do you get off telling Sarada something like that -ttebayo!” He yelled at him, “Do you even know how that machine works?!” he exclaimed

“Well...not exactly per say...it looked like one of the machines in one of those new TV Dramas, LadiesFour, that I was watching. They were using a machine that looks like that and well…” he trailed off

“Goddamit…” 

\-----------------------------

“Good job out there, Sarada, you’re becoming just like you’re mother” Sasuke said to Sarada once he approached them. Hearing Sasuke said that brought back doubts that she had hidden during the fight

“And who exactly is that?” She asked him, the Sharingan turning her onyx eyes red. She quickly fished out a photo from her pocket. 

“Who...who is this woman? Is she my mother?” she asked, tears of frustration beginning to fall from her eyes

“Sarada, what brought this on?” Sakura asked

“It’s just...I don’t--I don’t look like you at all, and I have glasses and you don’t and I’ve never known papa and...and--” she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence due to the uncontrollable sobs pouring from her body. Sasuke transported them to a more private location, not wanting prying ears and eyes overlooking their talk. 

“Listen, she was one of my teammates when I was younger, and helped during your birth, she’s nothing more than a family friend. The only woman i’ve loved is your mother, Sakura” Sasuke said. Sakura blushed, not used to Sasuke being so vocal about his feelings, but she quickly returned to the situation at hand.

“Sarada, you are my baby, I carried you in my tummy for 9 months and I remember you kicking me, and holding you in my arms for the first time” she said smiling at her daughter, “the reason you have your father's dark hair and eyes,” she continued, “is because the Uchiha traits are dominant, my hair and eyes are a recessive traits. The last person in my family to have this combination was my great great grandmother, while everyone in your father's family had dark hair and eyes. And as for the glasses, sweetie, well, if you think you are somehow related to Karin because of them then everyone who wears glasses must also be related to Karin” Sakura finished

“You were born outside of the village, Sarada. Your mother and I were travelling during that time which and Karin assisted with the birth, which is why your records don’t exist in the village system, but we have your birth certificate, it’s just from another village” Sasuke said

“So...you’re my real parents? I’m really your daughter?” She asked them, a hopeful smile adorning her face

“Of course. And as for that picture, the only reason that the only picture of your papa that we have is because your papa took all of them when he went to travel” Sakura explained. Sarada looked at the handsome man who was her father before coming up with an impulse decision. She turned and punched him the stomach. Sakura gasped in shock, while Sasuke was expecting something like this. While the punch would pummel an ordinary person, Sasuke was not an ordinary person, as as such, it barely hurt.   
“Why? Why did you leave us!? DO YOU NOT LOVE US???” she asked while yelling at him, “No matter how many times mama said that you loved us, I never quite believed her. Do you know how hard it was watching everyone else’s dad pick them up from the academy. I, no, we needed you and you weren’t there!” Sarada said, breathing heavily after finishing her rant

“Listen Sarada, there was a reason for that. You see, when you were very young, I was assigned on a mission, something that had to do with these minions we fought. That’s all that I can say. Your mother always sent me letters about you, and through them, I learned about you. I never meant to make you feel this way. I failed you as your father and that is unforgivable” Sasuke said, lowering his head in shame, remembering a time when his father used to put his work before him. Sakura looked at the two, tears flowing down her face, yet remained quiet as this was something that had to be resolved between father and daughter. 

Sarada looked down at the ground, shoulders shaking, with tears wetting the dirt beneath her.

“...papa…” she whispered. Sasuke picked up his head and looked at her, seeing if he had heard right but as soon as he saw her shaking form and guilt resurfaced again.

“...papa...PAPA!” she yelled as she ran to him and enveloped his large form in a hug. As Sasuke wasn’t expecting this reaction from her, he almost toppled over in surprise. Slowly, he put his arms around his daughter whose tears were getting his clothes yet he didn’t care. All he cared about was that for some reason, and he didn’t dare ask why, he was now hugging his daughter. After a few minutes of crying, she pulled slightly away and said, “I love you, papa!” with a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face. Being unable to hide his emotions after hearing that, tears fell down his face as he got on one knee to embrace his daughter tighter. And after a few minutes, he motioned over for Sakura to join them, and she gladly did. The world seemed to stop. He no longer cared about the minions or the next Kaguya, for all he cared about was that he had his two favorite girls in his arms.

After enjoying their embrace, Sakura pulled away and said, “Hey, shouldn’t we be getting back to Naruto and the others? They’re probably worried” 

“Who cares?” Sasuke immediately replied, still relishing in the feeling of having his daughter in his arms. 

“No papa, mama is right, we should go home” she said, holding Sasuke‘s large hand in her own. Sasuke smiled down at her and looked at Sakura

“Aa”


End file.
